Co se škádlívá, to se rádo mívá
by HikateNeechan
Summary: Období Pobertů, 7.ročník. Lily, Severus a Pobertové se v sedmém ročníku změní a nic nebude takové jako předtím.
1. Ach ten Potter!

Bylo zimní ráno, tak brzké, že byla ještě tma. Za okny padaly sněhové vločky a na promrzlé zemi ležela velká pokrývka sněhu. Zámek na tom nebyl jinak. Vypadal jako by byl pokryt bílou vatou. V celém hradě bylo ticho až na slabé pochechtávání několika chlapců, které se ozývalo z jedné z věží – z nebelvírské věže. V chlapecké místnosti sedmého ročníku seděli tři kluci. Jeden blonďatý a dva černovlasí. Hůlkami očarovávali kus pergamenu a přitom měli úsměv od ucha k uchu. Každý z nich na něj postupně lehce klepl hůlkou. Na tom místě vyrazila čára a spojila se z jinou čárou.

„Jak mu budeme říkat?",zeptal se blonďák.

„Co třeba, hmm… pomocník neřádníka?" odpověděl chlapec s dlouhý černými vlasy, „Co tě napadá, Dvanácteráku?"

„To zní, jako by byl pro někoho jiného. Myslím, že by tam mělo být slovo plánek, protože -"

„- protože to je plánek, ne?" dopověděl za Jamese, Remus. ,,Co třeba něco nezbedného-samozřejmě ne nezbedný plánek - to zní hrozně - něco jako uličníci a tak…"

Dvanácterák seděl tiše a ani jednoho z těch dvou nevnímal. Ti právě mluvili o tom, že by to mohl být prostě plánek. Chlapec uvažoval nad všemi slovy s nějakým nezbedou a pak ho to jednoduše trefilo do čela.

„Mám to!", vyjekl až blonďák s černovlasým hochem nadskočili. James začal poklepávat na plánek a na něm se začali objevovat slova. Zaujetí v Siruisově a Remusově tváři vystřídalo nadšení a úžas. James začal číst: _„Pánové Náměsíčník, Červíček, Tichošlápek a Dvanácterák, dodavatelé čarodějných pomůcek pro všechny rošťáky, mají tu čest vám předvést POBERTŮV PLÁNEK."_

James se na všechny nezbedně usmál.

„Tak co líbí?"zeptal se a nevině zamrkal.

„Samozřejmě pane Dvanácterák!"oplatil mu jeho nevinné zamrkání Sirius.

„Och ano,ano!"přitakal Remus. Všichni naráz vybuchli v hromový smích. Remus sotva popadal dech, Sirius se válel na posteli a James - kterému Sirius zabral postel - se svíjel smíchy na zemi. Pobertův plánek lehce doplachtil na zem.

Vtom se rozletěly dveře dokořán. Všichni Pobertové naráz zmlkli. Ve dveřích stála zelenooká dívka s rudými vlasy až po ramena, které měla rozcuchané - zřejmě protože právě stala. To dosvědčovala i žlutá noční košile, přes kterou měla přehozený župan. Na čele jí naskočila drobná vráska – bylo vidět, že se hodně zlobí. Všem chlapcům se objevil na tváři úšklebek. James si automaticky zajel rukou do vlasů. V tu ránu se zastavil a gesto nedokončil. Ruku nechal spadnout podél těla a energicky vstal.

„Konečně sis se mnou přišla dát rande, Evansová?"zasmál se. Lily se na něj pohoršeně podívala.

„Ne, pitomče,"začala panovačně. „Přišla jsem vám říct, aby jste se ztišili. Zítra – chci říct dneska -odjíždíme domů na Vánoční prázdniny a já se potřebuji trochu vyspat!"

Kluci se po sobě otočili a pak se začali smát, tentokrát víc než předtím. Lily nabroušeně sykla a zabouchla vší silou dveře.

„James Potter mě neuvěřitelně štve. James Potter mě neuvěřitelně štve. JAMES POTTER MĚ NEUVĚŘITELNĚ ŠTVE!"ječela v duchu. Když se na ni díval a když na ni pomrkával, tak cítila něco jako mravenčení v břiše. Před chvílí sotva zadržela začervenání, když si kvůli ní zase zajel rukou do vlasů, ale pak si vzpomněl, že to nemá ráda a přestal. Že by do něj byla…? - Ne to ne. Nemůže, prostě to nejde. Nafoukanec Potter a ona? To nikdy!

Lily vešla potichu do dívčí ložnice a tichounce zavřela dveře. To ovšem nebyla potřeba - její tři spolubydlící seděly na dvou postelích a o něčem se bavily. Přitom se divoce chichotaly.

„…on je tak úžasný! A ty jeho vtipy! S ním bych klidně chodila…"mluvila dívka, která seděla u nohou jedné postele. Ostatní dvě dívky vzrušeně přikyvovaly. Lily složila naštvaně ruce v bok.

„Doufám, že nemluvíš o nějakém klukovi z naší milé slavné čtyřky, Mary."

„Mluvím, Lily. Nechápu, proč je nemáš ráda."

„Jsou nafoukaní, pitomí a připravují Nebelvír o spoustu bodů, které - "

„ - které sbíráš ty. Jo víme, že jsi Křikova oblíbenkyně."

„Nemůžu za to, že jsem jeho oblíbenkyně!"vykřikla naštvaně. „Hele tahle hádka nemá cenu!"

„Jo to nemá, prostě žárlíš!"

„A na co bych podle tebe měla žárlit!"

„Třeba na to, že po nás James Potter vždycky hledí. Každý ví, že se mu líbí Angela a – "

„Angela se mu… No to je jedno. Vy tu určitě budete Pottera drbat až do svítání, já jdu raději spát dolů," vyštěkla a rychle se otočila na patě. Rázným krokem vyšla ze dveří a a tvrdě za sebou zabouchla. Ještě slyšela, jak Mary začala s tím, že Siriuse Blacka do konce roku určitě sbalí.

„To je stále James Potter tam, James Potter tady, James Potter sem, a James Potter udělal to a on je tak skvělý a úžasný! Kam tohle všechno spěje? Každý ho miluje a obdivuje! Přitom je to jen nafoukaný frajírek, který metá kletby po každém, koho spatří, no i když,"zasekla se ve svém potichém proslovu. „už po nikom kletby nemetá. Ale stále se posmívají různým lidem jako je Severus."

Naštvaně si skousla spodní ret.

„Co je mi po hloupém Snapeovi! Ten taky všem nadává do mudlovských šmejdů!"

Lily kráčela dolů po točitém schodišti a byla rozhodnuta, jít si lehnout na pohovku do společenské místnosti. Vyšla a náhle se s leknutím zastavila. Na pohovce někdo seděl. Měl černé neposedné vlasy - vypadal jako by se snad nikdy nečesal. Nebyl to nikdo jiný než James Potter. Když uslyšel Lily přijít, usmál se nejzářivějším úsměvem, který dokázal. Lily si to ani neuvědomila a na tvářích se jí objevil ruměnec. James se zasmál.

„Nevěděl jsem, že tě tolik přitahuju."řekl laškovně.

Lily si odfrkla a zkřížila ruce na prsou. Rázným krokem vyšla vstříc pohovce a sedla si hned vedle Jamese. Ten si nervózně odkašlal. Lily se usmála uličnickým úsměvem.

„Snad není slavný James Potter nervózní, když si vedle něj sedla obyčejná holka."zašeptala provokativně a pohlédla mu přímo do očí.

„Vedle obyčejné a jiné dívky ne,"

Lily překvapeně zamrkala. Tváře chlapce se totiž začaly zbarvovat do červena.

„A-aha."hlesla a sklopila hlavu. Měla hrozné nutkání trochu více se k Potterovi přisunout - to by na něm byla ale namáčknutá a dotýkali by se. Lily polkla a byla odhodlaná to udělat. Trochu se nadzvedla a-PRÁSK.

Lily i James se otočili. Na schodech byly rozházené knížky. Jedna knížka se hnula a za chvíli zpod ní vylezla mourovatá kočka.

„Zelenoočko!"zavolala Lily. „Ty nezbednice! Říkala jsem ti, ať nelezeš na nic vysokého! Teď si tu rozházela všechny tyhle knížky!"

Kočka tiše zamňoukala a utekla po schodech nahoru. Hned za ní vyběhl i James. Lily se za ním smutně ohlédla a lehla si na pohovku. Podívala se na krb, kde synchronizovaně tikaly hodiny. Byly tři hodiny ráno. Lily tiše zaklela, ale poté se co nejpohodlněji uložila na pohovku a zavřela oči.

Po několika hodinách byla nucena vstát a dostavit se k Bradavickému vlaku. Jakmile dopadla na měkkou sedačku, znovu usnula – ale tentokrát se jí zdál sen – nebo spíš noční můra.


	2. Bradavický Express

Druhá kapitola

Originální příběh patří J.  
>_<p>

Utíkal proti mně Potter a mával rukama, jakoby chtěl, abych počkala. Chtěla jsem se otočit a utéct, ale už jsem to nestihla.

„Mami!"vyjekl Potter šťastně a já na něj překvapeně hleděla. Mami? Pochopila bych i kdyby mi začal říkat blbko, ale mami? Pořádně jsem si ho prohlédla. Tohle nebyl on. Byl to někdo jiný. Měl stejné neposedné černé vlasy jako on. Měl stejné brýle jako Potter, ale ty oči. Byly zelené, ne hnědé jaké je měl James. Měly stejnou barvu a tvar jako moje oči.

„Ehm…Kdo jsi?"zeptala jsem se. Chlapec se na mě zářivě usmál.

„Harry, Harry Potter…"řekl a zase se zasmál. Rozpačitě jsem mu úsměv oplatila.

„A – a proč mi říkáš mami, Harry?"už jsem tušila odpověď.

„Protože ty jsi moje matka, Lily Potterová…"zašeptal a zazubil se. Potterová? Já a Potterová? Vždyť jsem Evansová. To bych si musela Pottera vzít za manžela! To se mi určitě jen zdá! Bude to kvůli tomu, co se mi stalo s Potterem v té společenské místnosti…

_Ty víš, že to není kvůli tomu, _ozval se ten dotěrný hlas v mé hlavě.

A proč myslíš?

_Jak bys dokázala vymyslet ve své hlavě takového chlapce?_

Třeba mám velkou fantazii!

_No pokud ty máš fantazii tak jsem člověk_

A ty snad nejsi?

_Ne, já jsem tvoje myšlenka, jen tvůj výmysl_

No tak vidíš! Můj výmysl! Takže mám fantazii!

_Nemáš!_

Mám!

_Nemáš!_

Mám!

_Hele o tomhle se nebudu hádat! Raději jdu na kafe s Myšlenkami_

Hej stůj!

_Já neumím chodit_

To je jedno, prostě mi poraď

_A s čím? Je to tvůj sen, ne? Tak dělej a ptej se toho kluka…_

Jeho? A proč mi neodpovíš ty?

_Tak zaprvé mě vůbec nemáš slyšet, protože spíš a za druhé si úplný cvok, když mluvíš se sebou._

To nezodpovídá mou otázku!

_No, protože jsem ty! A ty to taky nevíš. Takže čau!_

Naštvaně jsem zabručela, ale věděla jsem, že měl - chci říct - že jsem měla pravdu. Otočila jsem se k tomu chlapci.

„Eh takže, ahoj Harry!"začala jsem nejistě -tohle zní prostě divně. „Tvůj otec je - no ehm – James Potter?"

„No samozřejmě!"odpověděl. Jak může být tak v pohodě? Já stát před svou matkou o takových…Sakra o kolik let?

„A – a kolik ti je let?" On se jen usmál.

„Sedmnáct."Zase se na mě zazubil. On je jak James, stále se usmívá!

„Jej promiň, ale mě je teprve šestnáct."uvědomila jsem si. Takže to znamená, že – že on nemůže být můj syn!

„Víš, to asi znamená, že nemůžeš být můj syn, protože jsi no – jaksi starší."

Podíval se mě chladným pohledem – ano chladným! Jeho rysy se stáhly v děsivou grimasu a krutě se zašklebil. Pak zavřel oči a vypadal, jakoby nad něčím přemýšlel.

„Ty jsi MOJE matka,"řekl pomalu stále s očima zavřenýma. Jeho hlas byl ale jiný - jako od jiného člověka. „Víš, jednou, za pár let, se naplní proroctví a ty - ty způsobíš něco velice, převelice podivného. Něco s čím jsem se ve svém dlouhém životě nesetkal - Lásku."

Zašeptal monotónním hlasem a otevřel oči. Vyjekla jsem. Jeho oči už totiž nebyly zelené, nýbrž rudé a panenky nevypadaly jako malé černé kolečka, teď to byly dvě úzké štěrbinky. Byly to oči hada.

„Po – podivného? Jak to myslíš?" on se jen usmál – usmál se na mě úsměvem šíleného vraha, který chce vraždit. Nevydala jsem ani hlásku a dívala se na něj.

„Pocítíš hněv Lorda Voldemorta!", zařval a vrhl se na mne. Uskočila jsem mu a rozběhla se. Nebylo mi to platné a dohonil mě. Otevřel ústa: „ Lily! No tak Lil! Vstávej, už jsme skoro tam!"

Vykulila jsem na něj oči. Mluvil jako dívka. On se jen zasmál svým krutým hlasem.

„Hej Evansová! O čem to meleš?"uslyšela jsem známý hlas. A otevřela jsem oči.

Skláněl se nade mnou stejný obličej. No trochu jiný. Tenhle cvok měl čokoládové oči a na rtech se mu rýsoval úsměv úplného dementa. Potter, James Potter. Nasupeně jsem ho rukou odstrčila a promnula jsi oči. Slyšela jsem pouze tiché chichotání. Nevrle jsem se rozhlédla a zjistila, že sedím ve vlaku (tam jsem došla sama, ale neviděla jsem přitom na krok a v kupé jsem padla rovnou na sedadlo a spala.), ale už ne pouze s mými čtyřmi kamarádkami (Mary, Angelou, Susan a s Julií), kupé s nimi sdílela i slavná čtyřka – Potter, Black, Lupin a Pettigrew. Potter a Black se na mě oplzle dívali, Lupin si četl a Pettigrew se smál s mými kamarádkami.

„Proč se tak tlemíte?", vyjela jsem na ně. Všichni – dokonce i Remus, který odtrhl oči od knihy – se po sobě podívali.

„Tak Harry Potter, co?", začal James. On ví o "tom" Harrym? Ten pitomec se jen zase přiblbě usmíval. Jednou mu za ten úsměv vrazím pěstí.

„Jak…", nedopověděla jsem, protože ten idiot na mě začal laškovně pomrkávat.

„Netušil jsem, že po mě tak silně toužíš,"řekl ledabyle a uvelebil se na místě vedle mě. Popuzeně jsem na něj zasyčela.

„Běž někam, Pottere!", vyštěkla jsem, chytla Zelenoočku a s hlavou vztyčenou, jsem vyšla z kupé. Za sebou jsem tvrdě zabouchla dveře, až se zatřásly a protlačovala jsem se chodbou pryč. Ještě jsem slyšela, jak mě ten pitomec prosí o to, abych zůstala. Na to se mu můžu vykašlat!

Vlezla jsem do kupé, které vypadalo vcelku prázdné, ale to jsem neměla dělat. Hned jak jsem zavřela dveře, zjistila jsem, že v kupé sedí Zmijozelští - dva chlapci a dvě dívky. Po pravé straně na mě hleděla dívka s velice rozzuřeným pohledem. Měla delší černé vlasy, které i když byly rozcuchané, působily upraveným dojmem. Vedle ní sedělo druhé děvče. Blonďaté vlasy měla stočené do drdolu a panovačný pohled ulpěl na stejném místě jako její sestře. Byly to sestry Blackovy - Bellatrix a Narcisa. Proti nim seděli dva chlapci. Oba byli velmi bledí a měli černé vlasy i oči. Jeden z nich byl ale zajímavější než ten druhý. Měl hákovitý nos a delší mastné vlasy. Pozoroval mě svým pronikavým pohledem. V tu chvíli jsem, ale musela stočit pohled na druhou stranu. Bela vstala a vypadala jako časovaná bomba.

„TY – TY... JAK SE OPOVAŽUJEŠ, TY ŠPINAVÁ MUDLOVSKÁ ŠMEJDKO!", zaječela na mě. Vyskočila jsem na sedačku ke klukům, když se na mě ta Zmijozelčanka vrhla. Zelenoočka mi vypadla z ruky a vylezla na Belinu hlavu. Bellatrix vyjekla bolestí, protože se jí koččiny ostré drápy zaryly pod kůži. Na nic jsem nečekala, popadla svoji kočku a vyběhla ze Zmijozelského kupé, z kterého byly slyšet Beliny výkřiky. Rychlostí blesku jsem rozrazila dveře jiného kupé – čirou náhodou toho, ve kterém jsem už jednou byla. Potter už tam nebyl. Jeho tři přátelé tam ale stále seděli. Mary se zrovna snažila upozornit Siriuse, který si rukou podpíral hlavu o opěrátko a tiše pochrupoval. Susan právě podávala Pettigrewovi čokoládu z Medového ráje a on se do ní hned pustil (do čokolády ne do Susan). Angela vyhlížela znuděně z okna a Julie s Remusem si četli. Nikdo si mě nevšimnul. Na chvíli jsem dostala chuť odkašlat si a nebo „nechtěně" kopnout nějakého z Pobertů do nohy, abych na sebe upozornila. Nakonec jsem svoje myšlenky zavrhla a padla jsem na místo vedle Angely. Ta otočila hlavu a potichu (protože nechtěla nikoho vyrušit z jejich „činnosti")zašeptala: „James tě šel hledat."

Pak se prostě otočila zpět a hleděla do blba dál. Angela je někdy vážně cvok.

Rozhlédla jsem se po kupé a chvíli přemýšlela, jestli si nepůjdu sednout přece jenom k těm Zmijozelákům – rozhodně je tam mnohem zábavněji než zde. Tady sedím a nikdo si mě nevšímá. U nich mě aspoň honí rozzuřená Blacková. Nakonec jsem usoudila, že tady je aspoň klid a hlavně tu není Potter. Sundala jsem si boty a nohy jsem zvedla na sedačku a objala je rukama. Potom jsem zavřela oči a snažila se usnout. Už jsem cítila, jak se ke mně blíží sen. Sen ale k mojí smůle, rychle odběhl. Uslyšela jsem ránu jako z děla, při které všichni přítomní nadskočili. Dovnitř vtrhl totiž náš známý blb.

„Tak tady seš, Evansová!", začal jako vždy. Kysele jsem na něj pohlédla. Ten, ale dělal jako by můj pohled přehlédl a posadil se hned vedle mě. Ruka mu „náhodou"sjela z naprosto nekluzké sedačky a objala mi ramena. Neměla jsem už chuť odehnat a raději jsem začala hladit Zelenoočku, která mi vyskočila na nohy.

„Debil…", ulevila jsem si a slovo zavrčela. James na mě otočil hlavu.

„Děje se něco, zlato?", zeptal se. Pohled jsem mu vrátila.

„Ne nic," začala jsem nevinně. „Jen přemýšlím jak dát po hubě, jednomu, kreténovi, který má brýle, černé vlasy a jeho jméno začíná na J a příjmení na P – To je náhoda! Jsi to ty!"

Potterovi se na obličeji rozlil úsměv.

„Tak dělej," řekl a otočil hlavu zpět. Měla jsem chuť mu po té puse dát, ale nakonec jsem rezignovalaa pozorovala krajinu míhající se za oknem.  
>Abrakadabra, přátelé. Vánoce zkřížené Potterem začínají.<p> 


	3. Povedené Vánoce

Stejně jako minulý díl POV Lily.

Postavy a orig. příběh patří J. K. Rowlingové

P.S.: Psáno před rokem, pouze upraveny pravopisné a slohové chyby.

Hezké čtení :)

* * *

><p>Naštvaně jsem odhodila učebnici přeměňování a lehla si na zem. Já to učení nezvládnu! Ležím doma na zemi a kolem mě jsou rozházené nejrůznější učebnice – Obrana proti černé magii, Lektvary, Bylinkářství, Péče o kouzelné tvory, Starodávné runy a Přeměňování. Vše se musím naučit na zkoušky OVCE. Hrůza! Proč jsem si brala tolik předmětů, ve kterých budu pokračovat?<p>

Zničeně jsem zavřela oči a přemýšlela. Dnes je dvacátého čtvrtého prosince. Zítra jsou Vánoce. Těším se na ně a přitom vím tu hroznou skutečnost, že jsou to moje poslední Vánoce, při kterých studuji v Bradavicích. Nevím, jak dlouho jsem tam ležela, ale nakonec jsem usnula.

Ráno mě probudily paprsky slunce prosvítající skrz záclony. Nevrle a trochu bolavě jsem vstala. U nohou mi ležely dárky. Rychlostí blesku jsem k nim vyrazila a začala je trhat. Po rozbalení mě zachvátil smutek – od Mary jsem dostala oční stíny a řasenku (to je u ní obvyklé), od Julie knihu „Čarodějka a její okouzlující život", od Angely zelený hedvábný šátek (ten mě opravdu potěšil), nějakou další knihu od Remuse (nápis se mi nechtěl luštit – byl napsaný runami), od Pettigrewa čokoládové kotlíky a nejrůznější bonbóny z Medového ráje a pár dalších dárků od mích přátel – od Severuse a Pottera jsem nedostala nic. Vůbec a naprosto nic. Měla bych být ráda, že mě Potter už neotravuje, ale nějaký kousek z mého já se s tím nemůže ztotožnit. Se Severusem bych na tom měla být stejně. Ale byly jsme kamarádi tak dlouho! Jak se semnou mohl tak rychle přestat kamarádit?

Rozrušeně jsem se zvedla a zamířila do obývacího pokoje. I když jsem čarodějka, tak stále slavím mudlovské Vánoce - tedy punčochy a nejrůznější další anglické zvyky.

Potichu jsem sešla ze schodů a rozhlédla se. Všude bylo ticho až na vzdálené trhání papíru. Mé kroky zamířily k pokoji. Petunie ležela na zemi a rozbalovala se zaujetím dárek. Jak to tak vypadalo, rodiče přestaly se snahou strkat věci do punčoch a začali je prostě dávat ke krbu.

Kolem sestry ležely nějaké šaty a pár nudnějších věcí jako byl hřeben a velký černý plyšový medvěd. Kousek od ní byly pohozené věci, které jí nezajímaly – mě, ale ano – knihy. Rodiče jí je stále dávaly i když věděli, že je nečte a dává mi je.

Kousek od knih byly zabalené dárky – ty byly pro mne. I když měla Petunie skoro všechny dárky otevřené, věděla jsem, že mám stejnou kupičku jako ona.

Došla jsem k nim a po vzoru starší sestry, jsem je začala dravě trhat. Petunie mě okázale ignorovala a já ji také. Dostala jsem pár ručně pletených věcí - které měly na svědomí babičky a tety - knihy, sponku do vlasů (která se mi opravdu hodně líbila a tak jsem si jí hned zastrčila do ofiny) a pár dalších maličkostí. Petunie mi dala papír na kterém bylo napsáno „zrůda".

Když jsem její mini-dárek rozbalovala, poťouchle se na mě usmívala.

Od Pottera ani Severuse nic. Moje poslední jiskřička naděje pohasla - dokonce ani Black mi nedal dárek! Ten mi ho taky vždycky dával!

Petunie si všimla mého smutného výrazu. Už-už chtěla vypustit z pusy nějakou kousavou poznámku, ale v tu chvíli přišli do pokoje rodiče a tak byla nucena pusu zavřít. Byla jsem ráda, že jí zastavili, jinak bych se asi rozesmutnila ještě víc. Na rodiče jsem ale vytvořila potěšený úsměv.

„Líbí se vám dárky, děvčata?", zeptala se mamka. S Petunii jsme horlivě pokyvovaly.

„Tak to jsme rádi.", řekl táta co možná s největším úsměvem. Oplatila jsem mu ho. Chtěla jsem jim poděkovat, když se ozval zvonek a po něm hned dvě hlasitá prásknutí. Všichni z rodiny nadskočili -včetně mě. Máma se rozběhla otevřít, ale to už jsem ji předběhla. Zastavila jsem ji, poručila, aby se zavřeli do obýváku a vyběhla do schodů, sebrala hůlku a pelášila ke dveřím. To prásknutí jsem dobře znala – někdo se přemístil.

Zvonek se ozval znovu. Vzala jsem všechnu nebelvírskou povahu, kterou jsem v sobě našla a otevřela dveře. Brada mi poklesla. Před dveřmi stál Severus, James a Sirius.

Severus se držel od těch dvou asi tři metry daleko.

„Veselé Vánoce, Evansová!" zařval nahlas Potter s Blackem a následně vybuchli v hromový smích. Severus potichu zašeptal: „Veselé Vánoce, Lily."

Kdyby v tu chvíli můj pohled dokázal zabíje. Rázně jsem chytla Snapea za předloktí a vtáhla ho do dveří. Chytla jsem kliku a zabouchla jsem Potterovi a Blackovi před nosem. Jejich smích utichl. Usmála jsem se triumfálním úsměvem. Ten mi ale dlouho nevydržel.

„Alahomora", ozvalo se a dveře se otevřely. Poté bylo slyšet lehké klapnutí, jak se východ znovu uzavřel.

Otočila jsem se a mé oči ulpěly na rozcuchanci.

„Pottere, já-já tě…", zuřila jsem.

„Miluju?", odpověděl a zazubil se. V tu chvíli jsem měla chuť zabíjet. Hůlka-nehůlka, vrhla jsem se na něj. On lehce uhnul a chytil mě do náruče. Náhle byly naše obličeje od sebe nanejvýš dvacet centimetrů. Zlost pominula. Na tvářích se mi objevil ruměnec. Nutkání políbit ho se stále zvyšovalo. Nastavila jsem rty, zavřela oči a přibližovala se.

Patnáct centimetrů…

Deset centimetrů…

Pět centimetrů…

Tři centimetry…

Jeden…

…Decimetr…

Spadla jsem na tvrdou zem. Ucítila jsem vůni mateřídoušky. Ta známá vůně, kterou jsem cítila tolikrát, když jsem byla menší. Pomalu jsem zvedla víčka. Nade mnou byl Severus. A spadl trochu víc, než chtěl. Jeho rty se dotkly mích- Líbal mě.

Hleděly jsme na sebe. Uslyšela jsem dvojité zalapání něčího dechu. Potom náš polibek skončil. Severuse ze mne někdo zchodil – Sirius a James.

Black Snapea chytil a Potter se ke mně nahnul. Políbil mě. Jemně a přitom vášnivě. Měla jsem nutkání zavřít oči a užívat si to. Vtom ale James vyletěl do vzduchu a spadl vedle botníku. Severus stál na nohou a v rukou měl hůlku. Sirius ji vytahoval a James už sahal do kapsy. Díkybohu jsem si uvědomila vážnost situace.

„A DOST!", zařvala jsem. Nikdo z přítomných na mě neotočil pohled. Všichni na sebe už soustředěně ukazovali hůlkami. „SLYŠÍTE? POKUD NEPŘESTANETE, UŽ NIKDY S VÁMI NEPROMLUVÍM! A VYTÁHNU HŮLKU! "

Tentokrát na mě všichni tři pohledy stočili. Chvíli zírali a vypadali, že si to promýšlí. Sáhla jsem na zem, kde hůlka ležela, abych svoje slova potvrdila.

Sklopili hůlky. Chtěla jsem se postavit na nohy, ale nešlo to. Prává noha mě bolela při každém pohybu. Potter i Snape si toho všimli a nahrnuli se ke mně. Každý z jedné strany a podepřeli mě. Usmála jsem se. Nadzvedli mě nad zem a propluli chodbou. Sirius šel za námi. Oba se zastavili na konci.

„Kde máš pokoj?", zeptal se James.

„První patro, druhé dveře," odpověděla jsem prostě. Zašklebil se – do schodů se mu pravděpodobně moc nechtělo.

„A kde máš pohovku?", zeptal se pohotově Severus.

„V obýváku, to jsou támhlety dveře," prstem jsem na ně ukázala.

Sirius k nim elegantním krokem došel, otevřel je a držel, když jsme procházeli. Chtěli mě položit na gauč, ale ten byl plný.

„Lilyen, co se ti stalo a kdo jsou ti dva chlapci se Severusem?"zeptal se rázně otec a vstal.

„Ehm…"zasekla jsem se.

To budou dlouhé Vánoce, že?


	4. Rozhodování

Další kapitolka.  
>Trvalo to trochu déle, jelikož jsem měla hodně školy a na upravování kapitoly nezbyl čas :

Díl tentokrát ne moc zajímavý, ale poslední psaný před rokem. Další díly už budou aktuální :)

*  
>Moc děkuji Rapidez za to jak mi pomáhá a radí :) Ráda bych právě tomuto člověku věnovala nějakou kapitolu, ale jelikož má povídka není moc extra, tak se neodvážím :D<p>

* * *

><p>Za okny začalo sněžit. Bílý sníh poletoval vzduchem sem a tam. Ale já ho nepozorovala. Hleděla jsem do země a nějakým záhadným způsobem mě zaujaly mé nohy. Byla jsem v obličeji celá rudá, což zvláštně kontrastovalo s mými zrzavými vlasy – vypadala jsem asi jako rudá příšera. I přes celý svůj stud jsem pohlédla na Severuse, sedícího po pravé straně. Jeho sněhobílá pleť nabrala nachovou barvu. Na levé straně, kde seděl James, to bylo stejné. A u mě samozřejmě taky.<p>

Když mě sem kluci dovlekli a potkali mé rodiče, tak jsem se jim nějak vyblebtala, že mám zraněnou nohu. Máma s tátou a Petunií nám uvolnili křeslo a my tři jsme se svalili na pohovku. Sirius se vecpal na opěrku vedle Pottera, sestra si sedla na zem k druhé pohovce, na kterou se posadili rodiče. Když chtěli vědět, jak sem přišla ke zranění, nebyla jsem schopna slova, neboť mi konečně zapracoval můj mozek a já si uvědomila, že se o můj polibek prali dva kluci (Blacka nepočítám – ten se pral o Jamese). Potter a Snape už vůbec ne a tak se toho vysvětlování ujal Sirius. Použil svojí Blackovskou eleganci, aby si ho moje matka zamilovala a můj otec oblíbil – dokonce i na Petunii to zabralo. I když to nedala najevo - bylo to vidět.

Navyprávěl jim historku, ve které mě chtěli Severus, Potter a on, překvapit dárky a popřát mi Veselé Vánoce. Kluci do bytu neúmyslně nanosili sníh a když roztál, tak jsem na něm uklouzla a při pádu došlápla špatně na nohu. A ty ostatní rány vysvětlil tím, že Snape s Jamesem spadli taky. Dost divné vysvětlení, ale uvěřili mu. Rodiče se mi díky Siriusovi povedli zvládnout, ale co s mým srdcem? Koho miluji?

Nervózně jsem se ošila. Musím se rozhodnout – Severus nebo James.

Seve je - tedy byl - můj nejlepší kamarád. To on mi prozradil, že jsem čarodějka a on čaroděj. Má bílou pleť a pronikavé oči. Jenže má i svá negativa.

Vyžívá se v černé magii. Je ve Zmijozelu a nadává všem (včetně mě) do mudlovských šmejdů.

Zato James…

Chodí do Nebelvíru a je (i když se mi to nechce přiznat)velice inteligentní. A vlastně je i docela hezký a ty jeho rozcuchané vlasy mají i nějaké to kouzlo. Navíc je výborný ve famfrpálu – na postu střelce (kterým je) i chytače. Na rozdíl od Snapea má oči oříškově hnědé. Ale on taky nemá pouze klady – je nehorázně nafoukaný a povyšuje se nad ostatními. Když uvidí někoho ze Zmijozelu (a když poblíž není učitel) bez zaváhání na něj sešle nějakou kletbu. Nedokáže být nikterak romantický – to jeho

,Čau Evansová!´, mě štve!

Koho si mám vybrat? Tihle dva jsou tak různí a přitom tak podobní!

Nervózně jsem si skousla spodní ret a začala kmitat očima po lidech kolem sebe a přitom se vyhýbala těm dvěma. Sirius, mamka, taťka, Pety.

Sirius, mamka, taťka, Pety.

Sirius, mamka, taťka, Pety, JAMES.  
>„Prosím omluvte nás, že jsme vyrušovali," začal omluvně, „Lilyinu nohu vrátím do stejného stavu, jako byla předtím!"<p>

Význam jeho slov jsem si uvědomila až potom co si ke mně klekl a vytáhl hůlku.  
>„Ne!" zakroutila jsem hlavou. James se jen usmál a klepl hůlkou na mou nohu. Vyšel z ní proud modré barvy a obtočil mi kotník. Ucítila jsem jemné zašimrání a znenadání prudký úder, jako by mi do nohy někdo praštil. Uniklo mi tiché, překvapené vyjeknutí. Severus vedle mne vyskočil a napřáhl hůlku na Jamese. Ten se na něj ani nepodíval a skousl si spodní ret.<br>„Snape!" vyštěkl Sirius a namířil na něj hůlkou. Severus do něj nenávistně zabodl pohled a hůlku mu namířil na hrudník.  
>Úzkostně jsem po nich těkala pohledem.<p>

„Oba toho nechte," zašeptal James a dál se soustředil na můj kotník.

Začínala jsem mít pochyby v jeho kouzlení – Na ošetřovně by mi kotník spravili do minuty. Jemu to trvalo minut pět. Jakoby mi četl myšlenky, náhle přestal a usmál se na mě.  
>„Hotovo," řekl stručně a postavil se.<br>„Hotovo?" zamrkala jsem.  
>„No trvalo mi to docela dlouho, jelikož jsem v životě nanejvýš spravoval zlomeniny psa," podezřele mrkl na Siriuse, „ale dopadlo to dobře – zkus se na to postavit."<br>Kývla jsem na něj a pomalu jsem nohu pokládala na zem. Když byla moje noha, dva palce nad zemí, stiskl mi Severus jemně zápěstí. Podívala jsem se na něj a střetla se s jeho nesouhlasným pohledem. Nevěřil Jamesovi. Povzbudivě jsem se usmála a došlápla nohou na zem. Bolest se nedostavila. Po chvíli rozmýšlení, jsem se nakonec postavila úplně.  
>Nic mě nebolelo. James se šťastně zasmál a podal mi ruku. Stiskla jsem mu jí, poděkovala a začala se s ním procházet po místnosti. Slyšela jsem, jak rodiče užasle zalapali po dechu, i Siriusův potlesk Jamesovu umění. S úsměvem jsem pohlédla na Seva. Úsměv mi na rtech zamrzl. Díval se na ruku, kterou mi ještě svíral James a se znechucením mi pohlédl do očí. A když říkám se znechucením, tak nepřeháním.<br>Náhle se postavil, z kapsy vytáhl umorousaný balíček, hodil mi ho k nohám a s hlasitým prasknutím se přemístil.

Chvíli jsme všichni civěli na místo, kde před chvilkou zmizel Snape.

Proč?

Proč se na mě díval _takhle_?

Vzlykla jsem a klekla si na zem. Chvíli jsme pozorovala malý balíček, až jsem ho nakonec stiskla v ruce a strčila si ho do kapsy županu.  
>James se na mě jen tiše díval.<p> 


	5. Snapeova bolest

_Další díl_  
><em>Omlouvám se, škola mě hodně vyčerpávala, takže jsem neměla vůbec čas -.-"<em>  
><em>Moc se omlouvám a doufám, že se bude díl líbit :)<em>

* * *

><p>Přemístil jsem se před svůj dům. Do mého pokoje by to bylo mnohem lepší, ale otec mi to zakázal. Stiskl jsem oční víčka k sobě a promnul si spánky – nebudu teď myslet i a něj, když už mi v hlavě leží Lily. Před očima jsem viděl tu příšernou scénu: Potter léčící Lilyinu nohu - měla se ho bát a nevěřit mu, ale ona byla klidná jako bezvětrné moře. A potom…<br>Skousl jsem si spodní ret a úzkostně otevřel oči.  
><em>…A potom se s ním procházela jako královna na svatbě.<em>

Zlostně jsem udeřil pěstí do dveří domu, až to s nimi silně zacloumalo a jedna okenní tabulka vypadla na zem a roztříštila se. Zevnitř se ozval nevrlý výkřik a poté dusot nohou. Až pozdě jsem si uvědomil své hloupé jednání. To už se rozrazily dveře a shora na mě shlížel můj otec.  
>Měl podlouhlé, rozcuchané, tmavě hnědé vlasy, husté obočí a dlouhý křivý nos. Jeho temné černé oči na mě nenávistně hleděly.<p>

„Ty hnusnej zmetku, to si hezky zaplatíš!"

Stiskl mi bolestně rameno a vtáhl mě do domu. Zabouchl dveře, otočil se na mě a vrazil mi facku. Pod náporem jeho ruky, jsem spadl. Uslyšel jsem tiché vzlyknutí matky, když do mě začal otec kopat. Bolelo to. Nejraději bych proti němu použil nějaké kouzlo. Třeba kletbu Cruciatus. Jenže jsem nechtěl rozzlobit matku. Nesnášela, když jsem proti otci používal kouzla.  
>Když se totiž má matka rozzlobila, tak na mě neječela. Pouze tiše a usedavě brečela. V těch vzácných chvílích mě mé tělo bolelo, jako by se do něj zabodávaly miliony střepů.<p>

A proto jsem trpěl otcův teror, bez jediného slova, bez jediného kouzla – naprosto v tichosti. Od té doby, co jsem si řekl, že na mě matka již nikdy nebude rozzlobená, jsem ze sebe nikdy nevydal jediný sten, jediné vzlyknutí, jedinou poznámku… Nic.

Otec mě chytl za vlasy a přitáhl si mou hlavu k jeho tváři. Ucítil jsem pach laciného Brandy a cigaretový dým.

Byl to tvrdý alkoholik, kuřák a celkově zapadal do stereotypu naprostého vyvrhele společnosti. Měl hodně zaměstnání, ze všech ho brzy vyhodili. Má matka se do něj zamilovala, když byl ještě mladý a pohledný. Jeho rodina měla dobré zázemí ve společnosti a byla bohatá. Jenže, Tobias Snape byl nejmladším ze tří bratrů. Bylo mu odkázáno nejméně majetku a nakonec ho stejně jeho otec vydědil – začal totiž pít a dělal rodině ostudu.

A tak se z mého, zezačátku, poměrně úspěšného otce, stala troska. Mlátil mě a příležitostně i mou matku.

Chtěl jsem od něj odejít, ale ona chtěla zůstat a prosila i mě, abych zde zůstal. Stále slibovala, že se zlepší, že je to jen přechodné období. Mýlila se. Vždy se v něm mýlila.  
>Jenže jak bych jí to mohl mít za zlé? Vždyť ona ho pouze milovala. Stejně jako on Lily…<p>

Ostrá facka, kterou mu otec vrazil, ho probrala. Tvrdě spadl na zem a krom bolestí pulzující tváře, ucítil bolestný pocit na temeni hlavy.

Muž zhnuseně odhodil hrst vlasů co mi vyrval. Pohlédl na mě. Seděl jsem na zemi a i když jsem nechtěl a bránil se tomu, mé tělo se celé chvělo a já se klepal. Možná zlostí, možná bolestí – nemůžu to specificky popsat.

Můj otec si zhnuseně odplivl na zem a kolébavým, opilým krokem odešel. Slyšel jsem, jak dal matce facku a zabouchl za sebou dveře. Matka padla na kolena a rozvzlykala se.

Roztřeseně jsme se zvedl z podlahy a kleknul si k ní. Přes uslzené oči na mě pohlédla. I přes bolest, která svírala mé útroby, jsem se na ni pousmál a jemně jí pohladil po vlasech. Matka mi po chvíli, úsměv nejistě oplatila, zvedla se a šla mi ošetřit rány. Takhle to bylo vždy.

Otec mě zmlátil, někdy praštil i matku, nejdřív jsem jí utěšil a ona mi pak beze slova ošetřila rány. Sice jsem byl v léčení nadmíru dobrý, ale od matky to bylo jako pohlazení. Ona mě nikdy nehladila a nijak mi nevyjadřovala lásku. Tohle byly jediné chvíle, kdy to vypadalo, že mě má ráda. A proto jsem si ty chvíle užíval. Tedy, až do teď.

Moje mysl byla zaplavená Lily.

Tak moc ji miluji. Tak moc, že si to nikdo nedokáže představit. Miluju ji víc, než ten blbec Potter!  
>Udělal bych pro ni cokoliv. Obětoval bych pro ni cokoliv. Zemřel bych pro ni.<p>

Ale ona pro mě ne. Sevřel jsem oční výška k sobě a položil si hlavu do dlaní.

Proč mě nemiluje?

Lily kýchla. Někdo na ní myslí? Heh - jen hloupá pověra.

Seděla na posteli a kolem ní leželi tři dárky: Malý umorousaný balíček od Seva, malý, hezky upravený balíček od Jamese a velká krabice od Siriuse.

Který otevřít jako první?

Skousla si spodní ret.

Měla by nejdřív otevřít dárek od Seva?

Nebo radši od Jamese?

Nakonec otevřela krabici od Siriuse. Uvnitř ležely zelené, hedvábné šaty. Lily zrudla.

Proč jí dává Sirius šaty? Sice jsou nádherné, ale musely být šíleně drahé! Bude mu je msuet vráti… nebo ne?  
>Nakonec uložila šaty zpátky do krabice a rychle chňapla po prvním dárku, který nahmatala.<p>

Byl to Jamesův dárek. Polkla a roztrhla obal. Uvnitř byla sametová krabička.

Rozbušilo se jí srdce. Po pár minutách, nakonec krabičku otevřela.

Byl tam prstýnek. Malý, stříbrný prstýnek.

Lily užasle zalapala po dechu a vyndala ho z krabičky. Byl jednoduchý, ale přitom velice krásný. Po celém jeho obvodu byly vyryté úzké linky, které se spojovaly a zase rozpojovaly.

Po dlouhém zvažování si ho pomalu nasadila na pravý prsteníček.

Začervenala se a na tváři se jí objevil úsměv. Tiše svou ruku obdivovala – prsten na ní vypadal úchvatně.

Náhle si všimla balíčku od Severuse. Natáhla se pro něj a chvíli s ním otáčela v prstech. Přejela nehtem po papíře a roztrhla ho.

Byla tam také krabička. Jenže tahle byla z plastu. Lily ji stisknula konečky prstů a otevřela.

Překvapeně zamrkala a po tvářích jí začaly stékat slzy.

V krabičce byl medailonek – a v něm byla fotka. Fotka Lily a Severuse, jako malých dětí.

Jen ti dva objímajíc toho druhého. Ona, oděna do barev Nebelvíru, on na sobě barvy Zmijozelu.

Fotka byla kouzelnická, ale ti se na sebe usmívali a jediná známka pohybu, bylo jejich mrkání.

Lily si skousla spodní ret.

_Ta fotka jí vracela až moc bolestných vzpomínek… _


End file.
